


To Late

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you're just to late and there's nothing you can do but move forward. In memory of Angelita Estrada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my grandmother, Angelita Estrada, who passed away Sunday September 27th 2009. After a year long struggle with cancer she is now in heaven free of the pain that used to plague her daily. She will be dearly missed, but never forgotten. May she rest in peace.

Kagome smiled happily as she gathered her things, today she was going back to the feudal era. In fact she was supposed to go back yesterday but she had been dragged off by her friends to have a girls night out. Surprisingly Inu Yasha had not appeared to drag her off so she had enjoyed herself, it had been a very long time since she had enjoyed herself with her friends.

"Kagome?" Kagome blinked and turned to look at her mother, "Hai?" Her mother smiled at her and held out some medicine, "Didn't you say Lady Keade was sick? I think this will help clear it up a bit." Kagome smiled as she took the medicine form her mom, "Thanks mom. She's had a cold for the last few weeks I'm sure this will make things easier on her."

Her mother smiled as she watched her daughter finish packing. It had been three years since she had started traveling through the well. Over those three years she had watched her daughter change slowly but surely for the good. She had no doubt it was thanks to the 'family' she had made on the other side of the well and for that she would always be thankful to them.

"Well, mama I'm going to go now. I'll see you later." She smiled as she gave her mom a hug and picked up her bag ready to return once more to her other home. Hopefully if the medicine helped Keade get better she would be able to continue their training. Plus Keade wouldn't have to suffer form her horrendous cold.

It had snuck up on Keade and had been making her miserable, in fact as it was the only thing Kaede could do was sit up and sip tea, something she had been doing with Keade to help pass the time, until she was better. It was weird seeing Kaede in such a weakened state, hell even Inu Yasha had started helping out more.

She smiled, as she jumped into the well and felt its familiar embrace it was seconds later that she landed in the other side. She frowned slightly something felt off, something was wrong. She quickly scrambled out of the well and made a bee line to the village. She was surprised by the looks that were thrown at her from the villagers. They ranged form pity, to sadness, to anger. What had happened?

She quickly pushed aside the screen to Keade shut in hopes of finding out what had happened. Keade, even though sick always knew what was going on in her village. She blinked her world moving in slow motion as she realized there was no Keade in sight, the hut was empty. She quickly spun on her heel and ran to the field Keade usually occupied, maybe she had gotten better?

She frowned; the field was empty…where was everyone? She turned around and was surprised when she bumped into Miroku's chest. She smiled at him, "Miroku you almost gave me a heat attack…" Her smile fell as she took in his solemn face. "Miroku what's wrong where is everybody? Where's Keade?"

Miroku sighed as he gently wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders and guided her towards the woods. It would be better to tell her the news somewhere secluded. Everyone knew Kagome was by far the closet to Keade. She had been the first person to show her kindness when she had first appeared in this time. In the past years they had grown even closer, they both viewed each other as family as did the rest of their group.

"Miroku? What's wrong? Talk to me." He closed his eyes as they came to a stop in front of the God tree. It was not only the first place she had met Inu Yasha but the first place she had met Keade. "Kagome lets sit down…" She did so quietly, "…Miroku what's going on? Where is everyone?" Miroku sighed as he sat down besides her, "They are not here. Inu Yasha left early this morning he did not say where he was going or when he would come back. Sango left soon after to visit her village taking Shippou and Kirara with her."

Kagome nodded, "Okay…why did they leave and where is Keade? Is she in the village did she get better?" Miroku looked up at the sky…this was going to be so hard…he to was in pain but Kagome would need someone to help her through this so he would be there for her. "They left because of what happened last night. Lady Keade passed away…she lost her battle with her sickness…she is gone."

Kagome shook her head as tears appeared in her eyes, "No you're wrong. It was just a cold she has to be alright. Look! I brought her some medicine it'll make everything okay!" She quickly started going through her bag tossing tings out of the way as she looked for the medicine. Her eyes lit up as she pulled it out and shoved it in Miroku's face. "See! It'll make everything okay…" She trailed off the pity and understanding in Miroku's eyes making it sink in.

She slumped over the medicine clutched in her hands and cried, this couldn't be right…it was just a cold! Keade couldn't be gone! She couldn't! She wailed as Miroku lightly pulled her in to his arms, "Shhh…it's okay Kagome….let it out. I'm here for you…" She cried louder her heart clenching in pain as tears ran down her face. Why? Why hadn't she gone back last night? If she had then maybe Keade would still be here! But no she had to go and have fun…while Keade was dying!

She was a horrible person! She let Keade, her grandmother die! She wailed like a small child as she curled up in Miroku's lap. She…Keade…Keade couldn't be gone! She never got the chance to tell her she loved her! That she thought of her as family…now…now it was to late. Keade was gone. She wasn't there when Keade needed her the most.

"K-Keade…I'm sorry…" Miroku held her closer to himself as he comforted her, "Shhh Kagome you have nothing to apologize for." She sat up and glared at him, "Yes I do! I should have been here! I should have known! Instead I was off having fun! While Keade was dying…I never got to tell her I loved her…she was like a grandmother to me and I let her die!" She shuttered as Miroku crushed her to his chest.

"Shh Kagome…she knew…she knew you loved her and she loved you just as much. It's not your fault nobody knew her cold would become so serious…it was over before any of us knew what was happening…it's not your fault." She shook her head, "I should have been there...I should have…" He felt tears well up in his eyes, "Kagome I'm sure she understands…" She weakly clung to him, her body felt weak and she was tired…all she wanted to do right now was sleep. She closed her eyes and gave into the urge…the last thing she saw before she fell asleep was Keade…smiling at her happily as she worked in the garden.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes the next day, how she wished it was a nightmare…but she knew better. Keade was gone… Tears welled in her eyes as she simply laid there, she still felt tired and drained. In fact she would have gone back to sleep if it wasn't for Miroku. "Kagome…how are you feeling today." She lazily shifted her eyes to meet his, "Like shit."

Miroku's eyes widened at the profanity that left her lips. In the past three years he had never heard her utter even one crude word; then again this was an exception. He smiled lightly as he shook his head. "That's to be expected. Are you hungry?" She shook her head, "No just tired…are the others back yet?" He shook his head, "No…I do not believe so." She sighed and closed her eyes. "When was the funeral?"

Miroku sighed sadly as he stirred the broth hanging over the fire. "Yesterday morning…we were going to wait for you but…the villagers thought it best to do it quickly lest her spirit become earth bound." She nodded, that's why the villagers gave her such looks. "I see." Her voice wavered as her eyes watered once more. She couldn't even be there for the funeral. She turned her back on Miroku as silent tears slid down her face.

Miroku sighed and let the stew simmer as he sat down next to Kagome and silently rubbed soothing circles on her back. She bit her lip a she sobbed into her pillow. Once again she felt drained and tired…she whimpered as she let her eyes close shut once again.

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes…she looked around the hut and was surprised to see the others had returned. She looked to her left and was greeted with the tired smiling face of Miroku. "How long was I out this time?" He gently grasped her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, "About four or five hours. The others got back two hours ago. Sango, Shippou, and Kirara were fist. Inu Yahsa showed up half an hour later."

She nodded and zoned in on Miroku's pale hand holding her own. She was so wrapped up in her own sorrow that she forgot he was suffering to. She squeezed his hand, "I'm sorry Miroku…I…I'll be here for you just like you are for me." He smiled and returned her gentle squeeze, "Thank you."

They sat like that, both lost in their memories of Keade. Kagome blinked as a small smiled wormed its way onto her face. "Miroku…does it get easier?" He nodded, "Hai it will get easier everyday." She frowned, "Will we forget her?" He shook his head, "No never…only the pain will fade until all we have left are our memories of her, the love and happiness we shared with her."

"Feh. Stop you're whining you both know Keade would be mad at how you're acting." Kagome blinked and looked at Inu Yasha, his eyes were red and puffy he must have been crying. He huffed when he realized she was looking at him and looked away, "Look the old Hag wouldn't want us moping around." Kagome smiled, he was trying to cheer them up in his own way, and in a sense he was right Keade would not want them moping about because of her.

"You're right…thanks Inu Yasha." He feh'ed. She smiled as she sat up her hand still in Miroku's. "Is there anything to eat? I'm starving." Sango smiled as she got up and poured some soup into a bowl and handed it to Kagome. After which she poured a bowl for everyone else in the hut. Kagome gazed at the broth…it was the one Keade was famous for. She smiled and held up her bowl, the other followed suit. "To Keade."

The others mimicked her, Inu Yasha adding his own words, "To the old hag." She smiled as Miroku squeezed her hand. Shippou laughed lightly as Sango smacked Inu Yasha upside his head, a small smile on her face. Things would slowly get back to normal; they would get used to Keade's absence but never forget her. She would live on in them, in their memories and in their hearts.

 


End file.
